Babies are Transfigured out of Stone
by subdereality
Summary: "How do you make babies?" Draco Malfoy deals with this age-old question which has always fascinated young children.


**Title: **Babies are Transfigured out of Stone

**Author:** Subdereality (a.k.a. Rhea Summers)

**Rating:** R

**Genre: **Fluff

**Pairing:** Draco/Ginny

**Summary: **

"How do you make babies?" Draco Malfoy deals with this age-old question which has always fascinated young children.

**Disclaimer: **

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes: **

Written for the D/G fic exchange over at LJ, as requested by michaelangelo.

Tone: Fluff

Element: child/children

* * *

Tracing her luscious curves through the darkness that blanketed the room, he planted a trail of soft kisses on her milky skin. He could only groan in return when he felt her lips nuzzling against a sensitive spot behind his ear. Moving his hand through her fiery mane of red hair, he held her close to him with his free arm, his body slightly sweaty and sticky due to exertion.

Draco Malfoy had always loved coming home after a hard day's work at Malfoy Incorporated to find his sexy vixen waiting for him on their lavish king-sized bed. All of his worries and frustrations at work were instantly banished to the back of his mind as he performed a quick refreshing charm before stripping off his business robes to join Ginny Weasley on the bed.

She presented him with a different surprise every day. Tonight, Ginny had donned a fiery red bra and knickers set that flaunted her physical assets. The day before, she lounged seductively in a see-through lacy white teddy that mesmerised Draco by clinging to her every curve. The day before yesterday, his tempestuous lover had chosen a black dominatrix leather outfit that left little to imagination, and Draco's heart had pumped wildly as he raked his eyes over the racy outfit.

The warm quilt provided some protection against the chilly winter night. Draco sighed softly as he drew Ginny closer to his chest. Her soft but even breathing betrayed her sleeping state. The soft glow from the dying embers on the fireplace did little to illuminate the room; instead, it cast a mysterious glow that was hardly useful.

Staring at the fireplace, Draco wondered why he could not quite go to sleep yet. Although his body was wracked with exhaustion, his mind remained alert and conscious long past midnight. Something disturbed him, something ominous. He had not felt this way for a very long time – not since the second war ended ten years ago.

So many things had happened along the way, and Draco had expected some whereas others, his romance with Ginny Weasley, for one, just came as a total surprise to him. His eventual succession to head Malfoy Incorporated was not surprising at all, seeing as he was Lucius Malfoy's only son. For the past ten years, he worked hard to whitewash his company's awkward association with the Death Eaters, and it was not an easy job. Lord Voldemort had tainted more lives than anyone could imagine. Besides, resentment and hatred for the associates of known Death Eaters ran deep beneath the still waters.

There was no lack of surprises either. He was on speaking terms with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He was making love to Ginny Weasley every night.

If Draco Malfoy held one saying close to his heart, it was what his mother always told him – there is a solution to every problem – and sometimes the echo of Narcissa's words was the only thing that helped Draco overcome each and every obstacle that lay in his path.

A smile graced his sharp features. Ginny deserved the best too, except she still steadfastly refused to marry him. Strange enough, now that they had broken through the traditional barriers that forbid unions between the rich and the poor, they were still undecided over the question of marriage. The animosity between his father and Arthur Weasley was a thing of the past. The Weasley family finances had never seen better days with their bank vaults filled with gold. Draco suspected their improved fortune had a lot to do with the booming business of Fred and George Weasley's joke shop. His personal feud with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter was replaced with a grudging handshake at the end of the war.

Speak of the devil.

Draco blinked at the fireplace again and he was sorely tempted to rub his eyes. He thought he just saw…

"Ginny! Are you there?" an all too familiar voice shouted through the fireplace. "Oh, Malfoy, I see you're still awake. Mind lighting up the fire a bit? The connection's rather fuzzy over at my end."

"Potter, and yes, I mind having a roaring fire in my room at this hour," Draco acknowledged the other wizard, not bothering to hide the rancour in his voice. "Do you realise what time of the night it is?" Grabbing his wand, he jabbed at the direction of the fireplace irritably, wishing he could hex Potter from his position. _*What a way to ruin a perfect evening,*_ he thought and gave the fireplace another jab. Meanwhile, Ginny rolled over and looked up at him through bleary eyes.

"Draco, who are you speaking to?" she asked and sat up in the bed.

"Ginny? Mind pulling up that blanket?" Potter's annoying voice floated over to him again. With tall flames dancing in the hearth, Potter's head and shoulders were visible. "I'm seeing more than I should."

"What are you looking at?" Draco snapped and pulled the bed covers over Ginny. "Go look at Granger and her little _newly freed_ house elves."

"Sorry, Harry. Draco's just a little cranky tonight," Ginny cut in and gave Draco a glare. Drawing up her bedclothes close to her chest, he caught a tinge of blush colouring her cheeks. A tiny bit of jealousy gnawed at his heart. After all, Ginny _used_ to crush on the Great Harry Potter and had even dated him briefly. Draco shook his head and forced the image of the past out of his mind.

"What can I do for you anyway? Is Granger alright?" Draco asked gruffy.

"Er, this is precisely why I'm calling you at this hour," Potter began in his oh-so-embarrassed voice. Draco rolled his eyes. Of course Potter was brilliant at making Ginny do his bidding. "I'll have to send Hermione over to St. Mungo's as soon as I sort this out. She thinks she's having the baby soon!"

_*Damn, Potter sounds so excited,*_ Draco thought dully and leaned back against his fluffy pillows. _*What's so great about having a baby?*_

"Oh, really? But she isn't due for another two weeks," he heard Ginny reply.

"Yeah, and I'm having difficult contacting other people at this hour. Mr and Mrs Weasley are probably holidaying in Scotland and they won't be back until tomorrow, and Ron's on a Quidditch tour right now," Harry said, the occasional high-pitched tone in his voice betraying his bounding excitement.

"Just get straight to the point, Potter," Draco decided to interrupt. Potter would go on forever if left up to his own devices.

"Er, can you take care of Lily while I accompany Hermione? She wants me to be in the labour room when everything happens," Harry started haltingly. Draco could see that he was trying to gauge Ginny's reaction.

Ginny paused for a moment. Draco's spirits lifted. Maybe he had a sliver of hope with her reaction? He might get to enjoy the evening alone with Ginny after all.

"Of course," he heard her answer, and he groaned inwardly. All of his hopes and aspirations to enjoy his evening with her were dashed by two simple words. "But Harry, I might have to let Draco babysit her when I leave for my morning duty in St. Mungo's tomorrow. You know I can't possibly take Lily to the wards. She might injure herself while playing with sharp objects there. Besides, you know you need to book a place at the hospital nursery at least 24 hours beforehand…" Ginny trailed off uncertainly.

_*Damn.*_

"Malfoy? Are you sure that he's… _capable_?" Stealing a glance at him, Potter quickly continued in a whiny voice, "I mean, Lily's a handful to handle, and Malfoy doesn't seem like father material…."

"Well…" Ginny started and looked at him doubtfully. "I'm not sure if Draco's…"

Draco was already seeing red at Harry and Ginny's lack of confidence. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the thoughtful look on Ginny's face. Sighing deeply, he looked straight at his former nemesis in the fireplace. "Look, Potter, if I can take the Dark Mark, I can handle a little tyke, _especially yours_," he let a little sneer creep into the last part of the sentence.

"Alright then," Potter replied reluctantly. "I'll leave you to get dressed while I Floo over with Lily."

* * *

The evening passed in an excruciatingly slow fashion. After Potter Floo-ed his precious daughter over to Malfoy Manor, each hour felt like an entire week to Draco's sleep-addled mind. The girl was a really adorable child, just like any other four-year-old in a Wizarding Nursery. Of course taking care of a child could be fun at times, except Draco did not categorise taking Potter's child to work as a _fun_ activity. Ginny would not hear a word about leaving the child at home alone. Personally, Draco would have loved to do that, but of course, Ginny's word was law.

Ginny's reaction towards his reluctance to take Potter's daughter to work was not good. In his mind's eye, he could still visualise an angry Ginny with her hands stuck on her hips, shouting at him, "Draco Malfoy, you take this young lady to work or you can sleep on the couch for a month!"

Immediately, Draco decided that his manly pride was not worth a month of cramped couches and stiff necks. Yes, he had put up a good fight, but it was not enough. Yes, Ginny threatened him because Potter's daughter had _nowhere_ to go, and he resented Potter for making him baby-sit his daughter just because he wanted to hold Granger's hand in the labour room.

Sighing unhappily, he took the child's hand and walked down Diagon Alley. "Remember to hold Lily's hand! You can't pay Harry enough Galleons if Lily were kidnapped by some ex-Death Eaters on the loose!" Ginny's voice reverberated in his head. Although Draco knew he should not transfer any shreds of animosity he held against Potter onto Lily, he was human after all. _*Holding hands with Lily is like holding hands with both Potter and Granger,* _he thought sourly, trying hard to repress a shudder.

The trek to his final destination proved to be an exceptionally long one. The head office of Malfoy Inc. was located at the other end of the street, and Draco had no choice but to walk there as his new offices had not yet been linked to the Floo Network. Whispers and scandalised looks were being shot in his direction as the child tagged alongside him innocently, holding a lollipop in her free hand. Annoyed, Draco scooped the child up in his arms and began striding towards his headquarters.

"Uncle Draco, may I ask a question?" a childish voice floated into his ears.

"Go ahead," Draco growled a response as he tapped his wand on the security panel outside the majestic building. "Make it short. I'm busy."

"Is Mummy going to be alright? Daddy said I'll have a small brother soon," little Lily started excitedly.

"Yes, your mummy's going to be fine, and yes, you might have a baby brother to play with soon," Draco answered with a sigh. _*Hopefully, that would keep her from talking too much,*_ he thought as the glass doors slid open to let them in.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy," his secretary greeted him and handed him a cup of coffee. Draco caught her eyes staring at Lily, then at him suspiciously. Quickly, he cleared his throat and said, "Harry Potter's girl, not mine."

Walking into his office to avoid any uncomfortable questions, Draco thought irritably, _*Isn't it obvious that Lily isn't mine? She has dark hair and green eyes, for crying out loud. I should draw a scar on her forehead next time.*_

"Daddy always says that babies are fun to play with, but I'm not a baby anymore…" the young girl continued talking as she twirled her pigtails when Draco set her down on the marble floor. "Why don't you and Auntie Ginny have a baby?" Lily asked, her eyes wide open in curiosity.

Draco nearly dropped his cup of coffee. "What?"

It was the exact reason Ginny and him lock horns over whenever the issue of marriage came up – having children. Ginny wanted children, but he would not hear of having a baby so soon. Deep down inside, Draco knew that Harry's doubts about him not being father material were true although he would rather eat Bubotuber pus than to admit it. Did he have the commitment to play a father role in a young child's life? Draco had wanted to settle down and have a normal family life after all these years of uncertainty, but Ginny asserted that it was not necessary that they get married if he did not want children at all.

So far, it had been a major stumbling block in their relationship.

"You and Auntie Ginny should make a baby!" came Lily's excited reply, interrupting his reverie.

"Lily…" Draco began as he gathered his thoughts quickly. "It's a grown-up decision. Besides, your Auntie Ginny and I aren't married yet. Only married couples make babies," Draco winced as those words left his mouth. _*It's as if Ginny and I don't partake in baby-making activities every night…*_

"Uncle Draco, how do you make a baby? I want to make a baby too…" Lily cut in before he could finish his sentence.

"Babies are transfigured out of stone," Draco snapped and folded his arms irritably. Potter's little monster was turning into his personal nightmare. Telling a four-year-old everything about the birds and bees was not in his job description. His father and mother had never talked about _it_ at home, and Draco did not see why Potter's offspring should be given the _privilege_ to hear the torrid details at this age.

"Really? That's what Daddy said too…" Lily's forehead wrinkled into a frown.

Upon hearing the little girl's confession, Draco had to struggle to keep his face straight. _*So Potter's having difficulties as well…*_ he thought with a triumphant smirk. Before the child could ask more awkward questions, Draco decided to perform a _pre-emptive strike_.

"Yes, and Lily, I want you to do something important for me," Draco bent down to look at Lily seriously. Taking out his wand, he muttered a spell and a stack of white paper and some colouring pencils appeared in his hand. "I want you sit over there and start drawing some pictures of…" Draco started racking his brains for a brilliant topic.

Lily nodded at him eagerly.

"… of the entire Weasley family. That includes all of your uncles, aunties and cousins," Draco finished triumphantly. At this point in time, he couldn't help patting himself on the back for figuring out such a wonderful scheme. *_It would take her all day to finish drawing each and every member of the Weasley clan,*_ Draco sighed in relief, quite satisfied at his own ingenuity.

As the little girl ran towards the sofa set and the coffee table with her newly-acquired set of pencils and papers, Draco turned on his heel to assume his usual place behind the large mahogany desk lined with stacks of proposals, business agreements and financial statements.

Looking at the massive paperwork, a terrible headache assaulted Draco straight on. This time, it did not even involve taking Potter's little sweetheart to the toilet. _*Oh great, now I'd have to figure how to take her into the ladies room when that happens…*_ he groaned inwardly.

"Er, Lily?"

The little girl looked up expectantly.

"If you need to go to the washroom, just ask the nice lady sitting outside my office to take you there."

* * *

Lunch was a quick affair. Two bites of a sandwich and Draco continued working on reading and composing new business proposals. Today was a relatively client-free day – he usually reserved Mondays and Tuesdays for lunch meetings. Lily did not give him any trouble; the little girl was very busy drawing various objects on the stack of white paper most of the time.

Finally, the grandfather clock in his office chimed at five o'clock. Draco looked up and stretched lazily. _*Time to go home!*_ he heaved a sigh of pure relief. The paperwork was nearly done, and he had a two-day weekend to look forward to.

"Lily, time to take you home!" Draco called and started shoving unfinished bits of proposals into his briefcase.

No answer. The room was silent except for the paper shuffling.

Draco threw a quick glance at the corner of the room where Lily had been sitting, but it was empty. Lily was gone. Her papers and colour pencils were gone as well.

Although he tried to quell the panic threatening to overwhelm him, Draco could not help remembering Ginny's stern warning that he would not be able to compensate Potter with Galleons if he lost the child. Striding out of the office, he saw his secretary preparing to go home as well.

"Mrs Thomas," he cleared his throat. "Have you seen Miss Potter around?"

"Oh, she told me she's going to look for some interesting things to draw," the secretary said apologetically.

"How could you let a little girl run around this building?" he snapped and walked out into the concourse. The concourse was nearly empty save for a few security wizards mulling near the entrance.

"Lily!" he tried calling. His mind was already formulating a plan to find her. First of all, he would recruit security wizards to look for her, and then check the security Pensieve for her whereabouts. Everything must be kept under wraps until he performed a satisfactory search of the building. Potter must be not alerted about this.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a tiny figure kneeling next to a potted palm tree at the far end of the concourse. Racing to the corner, Draco saw her little hands sieving through the smooth pebbles that filled the pot.

"Lily…" he began in a dangerous tone. _*That little darling of Potter's heart is about to get some idea of who is the boss around here_,* Draco thought irately and folded his arms.

The little girl turned around, her hand closing around a smooth white pebble. "Oh, Uncle Draco…"

"Why did you run off without telling me?" Draco strained to keep himself from shouting. Then, he saw his polished marble floor was covered with pebbles. Most of them were coloured red, brown, grey and white. "What on Merlin's Beard are you doing?"

"You said babies are transfigured out of stone, so I thought I'll find a few good stones for you and Auntie Ginny to transfigure," Lily explained enthusiastically and showed Draco a drawing. "I drew how they'd look like, and I copied them again onto the stones."

Draco took the drawing from her and he could not help laughing at the wobbly-looking figures of a girl and a boy. The girl had long silver-platinum hair (Draco grudging admired how the petite Potterlette had coloured white over yellow to achieve the effect) and brown eyes, whereas the boy had short flaming red hair with grey eyes. _*So that explains why I see my imported stones covered with colours,*_ Draco's inner child snickered at this amusing revelation.

"Here, Lily, I'll send you over to Grandma Weasley's home, alright? I'll show your Auntie Ginny your artwork," Draco's voice and expression softened as he gazed at the stones and the drawing. Who would have thought Potter's offspring could be so… _adorable_? A week ago, he would have chosen to take a Cruciatus curse in the chest than to use that word to describe the child. Draco shook his head as he raised his wand. "_Accio_ briefcase!"

Putting the drawing away with one of the coloured stones, Draco took one of Lily's tiny hands, and the two of them walked out of the quiet concourse.

* * *

"Draco, what's this?" Ginny wondered aloud as they started to get ready for bed later that night. A colourful drawing and a smooth pebble were placed in the centre of their king-sized bed.

"I told Potter's daughter that babies are transfigured from stone," Draco replied with a dismissive wave. "That pebble is supposed to be our baby."

"Pray, Draco, tell me exactly how you got Lily to believe what you said," Ginny inquired, her eyebrows quirking up suspiciously.

"She believed me because Potter said the same thing to her as well," Draco answered with a sly smile. "Should we start making babies tonight? I'd hate to disappoint a child."

"I thought you don't want children," Ginny said, her lips curving in a wide grin.

"Despite Potter's beliefs, I might be good father material. I explained the concept of baby-making perfectly. I want a child to torture Potter as well," Draco responded with a smug smile. _*Only if Ginny knew how well I handled the birds and bees issue…* _

"When she grows older, I want you to tell her that babies aren't transfigured from…" Ginny started admonishing him, but before she could finish the sentence, Draco had pinned her down to the bed and locked his lips tightly over hers in a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, he smirked at Ginny. Pinning down her pale shoulders on the bed with his weight, Draco pulled open the folds of her scarlet dressing gown with steady hands. Growling eagerly at the sight of her full breasts, he bent down to suckle on a rosy tip, his tongue flicking erotically at the pigmented skin. Undoing the tie of the robe, he pushed the entire outfit off her voluptuous frame, his eyes revelling at the sight of her luscious curves. Reaching down, Draco's fingers dipped into the growing wetness between her thighs.

"Are we going to make a baby now?" Ginny breathed out, her voice low with desperation. Draco pushed his fingers in again and heard her moan throatily in response, his pants tightening with arousal.

"Yes, we are," he whispered into her ear, and nipped on her earlobe. "And I can't wait to feel you around me," he punctured each word with a kiss on her lovely face, his erection growing harder as he rubbed himself against her lower body. Reaching for his wand, he muttered a spell and banished his clothes.

"Ginny, marry me," he groaned loudly, his forehead dotted with perspiration. With a single fluid stroke, he pushed into her body, her warm flesh closing around him eagerly.

"What happened to my romantic candlelight dinner and diamond engagement ring?" he heard her asking as he started moving his hips.

"Fuck it. Just marry me," Draco asserted, his eyes drinking in her flushed cheeks and tousled hair.

"I'll marry you, and I still want babies."

"We'll have babies."

* * *

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

It's my second serious attempt at writing fluff, and the first ended up in the recycle bin on my desktop. This time, I've tried to keep the saccharine under control, and hopefully, it would not be sickly sweet to most readers. In fact, I think it will have to be categorised as Dark Fluff™, as coined by Alli. Beta credits go to Sydney Lynne, Rainpuddle13, Alli and VioletJersey.

Hope everyone enjoyed the story, and don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing from readers.


End file.
